High Tide
by Almostpoeticgrl1
Summary: She annoyed him with all her questions. Her stubborn nature infuriated him to no end. But for some reason he couldn’t get her off of his mind. Why did he agree to go on this cruise anyway? Squinoa. Please R&R!
1. Wait? A Cruise?

**Summary: **Squall, son of the President of Loire Enterprises is unwillingly dragged onto his parents wedding vow renewal cruise. Rinoa, journalist for the Timber Times is assigned to cover the 'cruise of the century'. What will happen when complete opposites collide in still waters?

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or anything that relates to it, I just love the game!**

* * *

Squall Leonheart was pissed.

And not just a little pissed off too, oh no, he was livid. Laguna really had done it this time. He stalked down the pristine hallways of Loire Enterprises, nearly bulldozing a secretary in his way. She almost told him off but upon seeing the dark blue pinstriped suit, the dark blue tie and the icy blue eyes to match blanched, looked down, and continued about her way. Unless they wanted to get fired, no one messed with Squall Leonheart-Loire.

Squall glared ahead, taking little notice of the woman and proceeded to march down the marble floors, his black dress shoes clicking on the marble floor as he went.

He was about ready to blast a hole through his old man's stomach. It was one thing to lose several hundred dollars for the company but how could one misplace several **million** dollars? Could he have really been _that_ stupid?

Of course he was. This **was** Laguna he was thinking about.

Approaching a closed office door he jerked it open without hesitation. The name plate on the door read Laguna Loire, president of Loire Enterprise.

Laguna was sitting at his desk smiling happily to himself, listening to some headphones when he noticed his son before him. He smiled sheepishly and turned off his CD player.

"That new song _Eyes on Me_ is pretty catchy."

Squall glared at his father.

"When were you planning to inform me that you just happened to _misplace_ seven million, three thousand and thirty six dollars from Loire Enterprise's main funds?"

The smile disappeared from the older man's face and he took to staring at his cherry wood desk.

"Oh, um that… Well Squall I…"

"Imagine my surprise when I checked the financial account for the company this morning and there was seven million dollars missing. Do you know what we were saving that money for Laguna? Do you? We were planning on remodeling the branch in Balamb. We've already tore down half the place."

Laguna nodded dumbly back at him, his head now down in shame. He hated to disappoint his son but somehow…he always did.

"Can't we use money from another account?"

Squall paused momentarily,

"…What other money? We can't use the millions that you just happened to misplace and we can't use what you've dedicated to that stupid vow renewal cruise…"

"But can't we-"

"…."

Shutting him up with a glare that could freeze hell itself his son turned from him and left out of the door.

Laguna sighed deeply staring dejectedly where Squall had just previously stood.

"…I'm sorry."

---

Rinoa Heartilly was humming.

She always hummed in the elevator before she got to work; it was a morning ritual. Yesterday she had hummed to Buddy Holly, today it was the Beatles.

She had just finished humming _Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band_ when the elevator door opened at the 7th floor; her stop. She was greeted by the purr of several copy machines, paper bustling around and people talking while scribbling furiously on note pads.

She smiled,

"Another day on the job."

Before long a woman bounded up to her, her sandy brown hair flipped up on the edges. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress and wielding a large camera around her neck. A manila folder was in her left hand.

"Rinoa! I was just looking for you! Remember how the boss put me on assignment to the Centra Ruins to capture pictures of the archeological site they had just started? Well, as I was looking casually around the place I found these!"

She ecstatically thrust the folder of pictures into Rinoa's hands. After taking a moment to flip through its contents the young woman gaped at the brunette.

"Are these-?"

"YES! T-Rexaur bones! I couldn't believe it myself when I found them. Oooh, I think the boss might promote me for this one, I mean, who do you know that has recently gotten a picture of T-Rexaur bones?"

Rinoa smiled brightly at her friend who had snatched the pictures away from her and was gleefully clutching them to her chest.

"Congrats Selphie!"

"You know what? We should all go out for drinks tonight to celebrate, on me!"

"Selphie, I don't think we'll be able to do that."

Another woman had just approached them. She had long dirty blonde hair that was neatly pulled into a floppy bun and two long bangs framed her face. She adjusted her glasses, a somewhat stern look on her features.

"Shouldn't you two be working? We're behind enough today as it is."

Selphie frowned at the blonde haired woman.

"We can't go for drinks tonight? Oh, come on Quisty, I'll pay for yours, you really need to loosen up!"

Rinoa glanced at Quistis,

"You seem stressed today. More so than usual, what's wrong?"

Quistis sighed, moving some of her bangs behind an ear.

"You would be stressed too if you had to edit half of this places articles before tomorrow morning. The other two editors are out sick so I'm stuck with the entire job."

"I'm sorry Quisty, but it'd help to have a drink tonight, you'd feel better."

Quistis frowned slightly at Selphie,

"I'm sure it would but you don't understand. **You** two can't go. You know of the Loire's correct?"

Both Rinoa and Selphie nodded their heads.

"Everyone who's anyone knows who the Loire's are. They own the biggest, most successful business in the state."

Rinoa nodded at Selphie's statement before speaking.

"Yes, but what do they have to do with us?"

Quistis arched an eyebrow quizzically,

"You mean you haven't heard of the vow renewal cruise that's supposed to take place in a couple of days? Where have you been Rinoa?"

Selphie's dark brown eyes widened,

"Do you think the boss would put us on assignment for the cruise? It's going to be the most extravagant, most lavish cruise of the century!"

"The boss sent me out here to call you two into his office. I talked with him this morning and he said--"

Selphie screeched causing both Rinoa and Quistis to jump.

"Ooh my gosh!! I'll have to buy new clothes, get my hair done and…"

Beaming at the other two women she squealed,

"This day couldn't get any better!"

Then she rushed off. Rinoa giggled motioning to the cloud of dust Selphie had left behind,

"I'd better get to the bosses office for the both of us before he chooses someone else. But, why aren't you going on the cruise Quistis? Some one else could take care of the editing job you know."

Quistis shrugged,

"I was going to go but I told the boss to send you instead of me. I figured you'd like a chance to get away from you- know- who."

Rinoa's face was wiped clear of the smile it held. She stared shocked at her friend.

"You did it for… me?"

Nodding, Quistis smiled slightly as gratitude radiated from the raven haired woman's face. Rinoa hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Quistis, honestly, thank you! I do need to get away from my 'fiancé' …and I use that term loosely."

"No problem, that's what friends are for. Have fun and don't make me regret this. I'll be slaving away here while you're practically vacationing. You'd better write one amazing article."

Quistis looked stern as she pulled away from her friend but smiled as Rinoa laughed,

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll write a hell of an article."

---

"Squall, he was just trying to help you with your job."

"Losing six million dollars is hardly what I'd call helping."

Squall sat in the back of a black stretch limo with his mother by his side. His father had had business meetings to attend to before coming with them.

Raine Loire looked at her son with soft hazel eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes."

"He's the president of the company. I would not tolerate his "mistakes" if I was his superior."

"But you're not Squall."

He refused to look at her and instead chose to scowl moodily out of the window.

It took him a while to answer and when he did it was a highly irritated "Whatever".

Raine sighed, her son could be so stubborn when he saw things a certain way. She desperately wished that he would get along with his father…heck, she'd be content if he could stand being in Laguna's presence.

She loved both her husband and their son very much and she couldn't understand why Squall hated his father so much. She decided to change the subject.

"So, Zell and Irvine are going to keep you company on the cruise. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"Whatever."

Raine placed a hand on her son's broad shoulder. He turned to look at her, his mouth set in a thin agitated line. At least he wasn't scowling anymore.

"Promise me you'll try and have a good time. Please? I won't be able to relax if I know my son's miserable."

Squall's features softened a bit as he looked at his mothers pleading face. He cared about her so much. Why was she in love with his idiot of a father?

"…I'll try…"

Raine smiled slightly at her son giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Hey, we're almost here."

* * *

**Ok, so how is this so far? This is my first fan fiction story so please review with your comments. No flames please! Thanks for reading**

**-Almostpoeticgrl1 :P**


	2. Grab a camera, wallet and a…Barf bag?

**Disclaimer**

I, Almostpoeticgrl1 do not and I repeat **do not** own FF8 or any of the characters in the story. I do however own the plot, title and the laptop I've been typing on for the past 3 days and the last 2 hours…….Urg my eyes!…

**Author's notes**

By the way, if you haven't guessed it yet this is an AU Squinoa fic.

This chapter will be better and longer than the first since I was just getting into the swing of things with chapter numero uno. Please show some love and review. How am I doing with this guys?

Drum roll please……

**Welcome to High Tide chapter 2: Grab a camera, wallet and a…Barf bag?**

* * *

_This line sure is long…No, make that enormous_. Rinoa thought, her dark brown eyes examining her surroundings. She and Selphie had been standing in line for 2 hours waiting to board the ship which had finally come into view.

Selphie was off in her own world snapping pictures of anything and everything while the raven haired woman gaped open mouthed at the vessel._ I mean I've heard of big boats before but this is huge! _The ship _was_ gigantic; five stories tall to be exact. Rinoa wondered what would was held on all five stories. _When the Loire's go all out I guess they really pull out all the stops. _Deep red and vivid gold colorings accentuated the cruise ship giving it a majestic air.

"This line is freakin' long man! You'd think we'd get some VIP passes, pre-boarding tickets, anything to get us on the ship faster. I mean come on! We're his friends, his pals, his…_Amigo's_! Doesn't that mean anything to him!?"

A loud male voice from behind snapped Rinoa out of her thoughts and she glanced over her shoulder. There were two men. The one who she assumed was talking had spiky dirty blonde hair and a huge tattoo covering the right side of his face, he was wearing baggy dark blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt. The second man had long brown hair tied back in a pony tail. He wore a leather cowboy hat, a black button up shirt and some light blue jeans. The first man was now clutching his stomach and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Dude, I'm starving! You think they have any hotdogs aboard? I have a craving for hot dogs, I could eat like 20 of them right now!"

Rinoa suppressed a giggle at the blonde haired man, then looked to see what his friend's response would be. She noticed him gazing at Selphie who had ventured out of line to a banner that hung overhead to take more pictures.

"Yea, I'm sure they have _watchdogs_ aboard. But Zell, buddy, did I mention there are some fine women coming aboard this ship? And boy do I mean **fine**. This cruise was an opportunity I for one am glad I didn't pass up… Excuse me for a moment."

The man with the pony tail had a twinge of a southern accent. He smiled politely as he passed by her, two matching dimples in his cheeks to add to his physical attractiveness. _A guy like that must've broken quite a few hearts,_ Rinoa thought as the man strolled up to her friend, his hands in his pockets.

"Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were. I just had to come up to you and tell you myself before someone else stole the chance."

He smiled handsomely at Selphie whose cheeks reddened as she smiled back at him flirtatiously. Rinoa couldn't believe she had just bought the man's cheesy pick-up line.

"The name's Irvine, Irvine Kinneas."

"Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt."

"That's a nice camera you have there. Why are you taking those pictures? You should be in them."

Selphie's cheeks flushed deeper red at the complement,

"I'm a photographer for the Timber Times."

The cowboy whistled,

"Well, what do you know, beautiful and creative. The pleasures all mine I assure you."

Removing his hat and bowing slightly he gently took her hand and brought it to his lips.

After doing this he smiled again at her.

"So, a woman like you is here all alone working?"

Selphie giggled, Rinoa didn't know if she'd rather gag at the syrupiness of the scene or laugh, her friend was blushing and giggling like a teenager.

"Oh no, I'm not here alone. My friend Rinoa and I came together; she's a reporter. She's got to write an article about the Loire's."

"The Loire's? Well, Selphie, you and Rinoa are in luck because my friend over there and I happen to be friends with the family."

Selphie gasped excitedly, clutching his arm tightly,

"Really?!"

Irvine nodded, smiling at Selphie's excitement; he thought she was adorable.

"We've got to tell Rinoa!"

She pointed to her raven haired friend and Rinoa snapped her eyes forward. She hoped they hadn't noticed her eavesdropping. The two walked up to her and she turned to them pretending to be surprised.

"Selph, did you get the pictures you need? And who's your new friend?"

Selphie grinned up at Irvine then at Rinoa.

"This is Irvine and guess what? He and his friend know the Loire's!"

"Nice to meet you Rinoa."

Irvine shot her a charming smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you too. Irvine, if you don't mind me asking, how did you know the Loire's?"

"My friend Zell and I go way back with them. Their son Squall is one of our friends. Hey Zell come here!"

Zell's head snapped up at the mention of his name and he walked forward obediently. This reminded Rinoa of her dog Angelo.

He studied at the two girls silently before extending his hand,

"Hey, I'm Zell, nice to meet you two."

After the girls exchanged formalities with Zell they began talking about the Loire's.

"I knew the Loire's had a daughter but I never knew they had a son." Rinoa said exchanging glances with Selphie.

Irvine nodded, "Squall keeps himself hidden from the public so I'm not surprised. He's what I'd like to call… unsociable."

Rinoa smiled slightly an idea coming to mind. If she got a good interview with Squall Timber Times- the newspaper she worked for could make some big bucks.

"Has anyone ever gotten an interview with Squall?" She asked curiously.

"Nope, no one."

"I heard he didn't like reporters." Zell said removing a bar of candy from his pocket and taking a bite from it. "The last reporter that tried to interview him was never heard from again…I think I overheard Squall saying something about a machete and a freezer."

Rinoa face blanched before Zell and Irvine laughed.

"I'm just kidding Rinoa." Zell said chuckling, his mouth full of chocolate.

Selphie giggled nudging her friend.

"You should've seen how white your face got."

The raven haired girl glared at her new acquaintances before breaking out into a grin.

"That was so mean! And for your information I'm deathly afraid of men with machetes!"

This made the boys laugh more and Rinoa nodded,

"That reminds me, never conduct an interview with Vinzer Deling."

"Ooh, I remember that Rin! The things we do for the job!"

The group laughed some more and Rinoa cleared her throat getting back down to business. When she had her mind set on business there was no diverting her attention for long.

"Ok, ok. So, Irvine, Zell, do you think he'd consider letting me get an interview?"

The men both paused, exchanging glances. Irvine than looked at her his eyes traveling up and down her body making her feel a bit uncomfortable; she drew her light blue duster closer around herself. Selphie looked at both of the guys.

"So?" She asked, "You think he'll let us?"

"I think anything's possible." Irvine said with a grin. Zell frowned.

"Man, I don't know. You know how Sq-"

The horn of the ship blew, cutting him off and Irvine draped his arms around both of the women.

"I will personally make sure you get an interview ok?"

"Irvine you're so nice!" Selphie cooed wrapping her arms around the man she'd just recently met and giving him a hug. He winked at her.

"Just for you ladies."

That moment a voice interrupted them and Irvine's arms dropped back to his sides.

"Welcome aboard to Loire wedding cruise! May I take the name of your reservations?"

The line had dissipated at they were standing at the entrance of the ship, a perky hostess waiting to search for their reservations.

"Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt from the Timber Times."

The woman nodded as she looked in a large black book for their names. When she found them she looked back up at them with a smile.

"Identification please?"

The women handed the hostess their press badges and she smiled at them again.

"Welcome Ms. Heartilly and Ms. Tilmitt, enjoy the cruise!"

Forgetting completely about the guys, Rinoa wondered how someone could stay that perky all day. _And how does she keep her teeth so white?_

Selphie grasped her arm signaling her to stop walking and she turned.

"Well I guess this is goodbye?" Selphie frowned at Irvine after he spoke.

"Is it?"

He waited a few moments before he replied.

"We'll bump into each other again soon Ms Selphie Tilmitt. I'll make sure of that."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to it again, than looked at Rinoa and smiled.

"You'll get an interview."

She smiled back at him,

"It was nice to meet you guys. We'll see you later on board!"

Zell waved, his stomach growling loudly. Apparently that candy bar hadn't satisfied his appetite.

"Goodbye!"

Irvine winked at Selphie before walking off with Zell. When they were out of earshot Selphie collapsed against Rinoa.

"Oooh! Isn't he charming?" She squealed, looping an arm through her friend's. "I think I'm in love! Ahh, did you hear his accent? Did you see those dimples? Yummy!"

Rinoa giggled at her infatuated friend as they walked into the lobby of the ship.

"Wow…" The raven haired girl said looking around the crowded lobby. It was beautiful. Chandeliers hung high from the ceiling and the floor was marble. Men and woman wearing crisp white uniforms with golden medallions were serving glasses of champagne and ordure's as people were milling around. No one was carrying luggage since prior to boarding it had all been taken to their rooms. Looking down at her jeans, black tank top and light blue duster Rinoa felt underdressed. Everything looked so fancy and here she was so casual.

Selphie took two glasses of champagne from a uniformed man and handed one to her friend.

"This is something isn't it? It's too bad Quisty couldn't come, I'm sure she'd love this. Just think Rin… Two weeks of this service." She sighed contently.

Just then a voice piped up on an overhead intercom, "Welcome to the Loire vow renewal cruise. I am Laguna Loire president of Loire Enterprises and I hope you all enjoy yourself for two weeks on the water."

At this everyone on board cheered.

"Now, don't settle in too much because tonight on the 2nd floor in the ballroom we will be having a formal um…what do you call them…a dance? _Squall what are you mumbling over there? No, I'm sure they're not called jackasses_…_No, it's not an imbecile either but that was a good guess. What do you call them? Back my day we'd would call them dances, oh those were the days_…_What was that honey? Oh, I'm still on the intercom? What are they called? You know what I'm talking about right?_ Oh yes, we will be having a banquet! _Thank you Raine_. So pull out your suits, dresses and dancing shoes and we hope to see you all at 8:00pm tonight. Thank you and again welcome! We will be departing from the dock momentarily."

Rinoa giggled at the man that was Laguna, he seemed so…absentminded. It was going to be interesting interviewing him.

"Bmmmmm!"

A loud horn went off and Rinoa felt a jolt. They were moving. Selphie began to drag her to an elevator,

"Rin, let's go see our rooms!"

---

Squall ran a hand through his thick coffee brown hair. Two weeks…Two weeks without having _any_ work to do on this cruise. Laguna might as well have killed him.

"Damn cruise." He muttered tucking his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. He was lying on the small, lumpy bed in his room compartment. _Well, maybe this isn't too bad… At least I can relax..._ Closing his eyes he began to drift off to sleep.

"RIN! HAVE YOU SEEN MY DRESS?!"

"What the hell?!" Squall's eyes snapped open at the sound of a particularly loud woman next door to him. _Damn that Laguna. "Your mother and I both agreed that you need to mingle more with people. So son, I'm putting your room down by everyone else's. Isn't that cool? It'll be fun!" _How old did his old man think he was? Sixteen? He was twenty going on twenty one damnit!

"RIN! DID YOU HEAR ME? HAVE YOU SEEN THE DRESS I'M WEARING TONIGHT? THE RED ONE?"

Squall frowned, that girl sure was loud. He hoped this 'Rin' would answer her soon, her screeching sure was annoying him.

He heard a knock on his door. Sulkily rising from the bed he opened the door face to face with a woman with short brown hair and a slight smile on her face.

"My, don't you look happy today brother."

"Ellone, when did you get here?"

A hint of a smile appeared on his face as he hugged his sister. She was one of the only people he actually enjoyed seeing. She stepped inside of his room. She was wearing a turquoise v-necked shirt and a knee length black skirt.

"When did I get here? A little while ago. Why are you pouting alone in here? I saw Zell and Irvine a little while ago looking for you."

"I wasn't pouting."

Ellone smiled poking Squall's cheek.

"What was that glare you had pasted upon your face when you opened the door?"

"…Bad indigestion."

Ellone laughed,

"_Right_, so are you going to the banquet tonight?"

Squall raised an eyebrow at the woman before him.

"You're kidding right?"

"Squall, tell me you're going. Please! It'll be fun."

She stuck her bottom lip out and gave him puppy dog eyes. Her brother shook his head,

"It's not working Ell. Besides, you know I don't like those things."

Ellone pouted, folding her arms.

"Please? Go with me, you need to get out of this room, see some other people. Why are you so antisocial?"

Squall shrugged wordlessly as he walked to a black mini fridge. He opened it grabbing two waters. Handing one to his sister he spoke.

"Why do you want me to go?"

"You need to get out, plus, when was the last time I saw my little brother? It's been way too long and we need to catch up."

She opened the bottle of water and took a swig from it eyeing Squall mischievously.

"And, I heard there are some beautiful women aboard. Aren't you even the slightest bit curious about them?"

He scoffed,

"Are you?"

Ellone flicked her brother hard on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! How old are you brother? Twenty? And you haven't had a girlfriend yet? You act twelve by the way you avoid the opposite sex."

"Do have any right to concern yourself with my personal affairs?" Squall growled rubbing the now sore spot on his head.

Before Ellone got a chance to answer him the door opened abruptly.

"Squall, we've been looking for you everywhere!"

Zell with half a hot dog in hand came in the door followed by Irvine carrying a dark blue duffle bag.

"Zell…Irvine." Squall frowned. Wasn't it just a little while ago that he was basking in silence, peace and quiet?

"Don't act so happy to see us. Here." Irvine handed Squall the duffle bag her was carrying.

"Hey Ellone."

"Hey Irvine, Zell." Ellone smiled brightly at both of the men and they smiled back at her. They had all known each other since childhood and were very close.

Squall looked quizzically at the bag he was holding. He opened it revealing a black tux just his size.

"Hell no." He muttered glaring at Irvine and Zell. "I'm not going to that banquet tonight."

"Oh yes you are." Ellone said with a smirk, she was met with an icy glare from her brother. "You're going whether you like it or not."

---

Rinoa didn't feel very well. She clutched her stomach again before retching into the toilet for the umpteenth time.

"RIN! DID YOU HEAR ME? HAVE YOU SEEN THE DRESS I'M WEARING TONIGHT? THE RED ONE?"

There was Selphie again. Apparently she hadn't heard her vomiting in the toilet.

Taking in an unsteady breath the raven haired girl flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth with Listerine and washed her hands. She felt a bit better now that her insides had escaped from her body. Opening the bathroom door she replied to her friend.

"Selphie, you're dress is behind my cream colored one in the closet."

"OH, OK, THANKS!"

Hyne that girl was loud. Rinoa looked at herself in the mirror. Her pale reflection stared back at her glumly. Maybe she wasn't up for this banquet tonight.

_Why do I feel so ill?_ She wondered putting her hair back in a pony tail. _She knew she wasn't pregnant. Maybe it was something she had eaten earlier? _

"If this is how morning sickness feels I think I'll pass on the kid thing." She muttered as she walked to the area Selphie was in. The brown haired woman was pulling up a strap to her dress.

"There you are. Are you ok? You look kind of…clammy." She touched Rinoa's face and frowned.

"I'm just feeling a little sick. I think I ate something that didn't settle very well." She offered a weak smile to Selphie.

"Are you feeling better now? You're still coming with me to the banquet… right?"

"You know, I don't know Selph. I might just go to-"

"Rin! You have to go! The Loire's will be there and Irvine and Zell will be there, it'll be awesome and you can't miss it!"

"But-"

"Please? Please? Please?"

Selphie was like a little child sometimes and Rinoa couldn't help but give in to her friend. Besides, she was feeling a bit better already.

"OK. I'll go, I'll go."

---

"So, which one is the son?" Rinoa whispered to Selphie as they looked in the direction of a group of people.

They were across the large ballroom chatting. Selphie had been keeping an eye out for Irvine who, much to her disappointment hadn't shown up yet and Rinoa was looking for the Loire's.

"Ok, that's Laguna," Selphie said pointing to a tall man laughing with a woman. He had long black hair and a clean white tux on. "The woman he's talking too is his wife I'm guessing, to the right of her is their daughter Ellone so the person she's talking to must be their son."

Rinoa took a moment to survey the man Ellone was talking too. Even from across the room she noticed that he looked very unhappy. She could make out a frown on his features.

"He looks so irritated. Not once has he smiled."

Her friend shrugged,

"Maybe he just got some bad news. Hey, from what I can see he's kinda cute."

Music piped up and a low voice with a familiar southern drawl came from behind them.

"Ms. Selphie, can I have this dance?"

Selphie paused momentarily turning around. She squealed happily upon noticing who was talking to her.

"Irvine!"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

Rinoa smiled as Irvine tipped his hat to her before leading Selphie to the dancing area. She looked again at the Loire's son and noticed him looking at her. Her cheeks reddened but she scolded herself, _there are plenty of other women on this side of the room, he probably wasn't even looking at you._

---

"The woman in the cream dress is pretty isn't she?" Ellone whispered in his ear diverting his attention from the Rinoa. Squall averted his eyes from the person in question and turned to his sister.

"What are you talking about?"

Ellone giggled,

"Don't play dumb with me. You were staring at that girl over there. Why don't you ask her to dance?"

Squall scowled,

"I wasn't staring at anyone."

"Sure…Oh wait! Look, she's walking over here."

"Wha?"

Sure enough, the woman was walking in their direction. Squall stood frozen in place for a few moments. _Hyne! Had she noticed him staring at her?_

She smiled politely at them as she passed by. Squall mentally smacked himself. She was heading for the **bathroom** behind them. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Ellone grinned evilly,

"So you **_were_** staring at her?"

The man's cheeks reddened slightly.

"…"

"You should talk to her."

"..."

"You're acting like a prepubescent boy!"

"Whatever."

Ellone looked at her brother and glared at him. Then she paused as she saw a certain woman coming out of the bathroom.

"Excuse me ms."

Rinoa turned to face Ellone and her brother. _Wow, Selph was right. He is attractive. _

The man had floppy brown hair which almost hid his strikingly blue eyes. His clean shaven face was emotionless and he held an air of mysteriousness about him as he looked at her tight lipped.

She smiled at them, "Yes?"

"My brother was just telling me how beautiful he thought you looked. And, that's a very beautiful dress might I add."

Squall blanched; did Ellone just say what he thought she did? He was going to kill her. The raven haired woman looked at his sister and than him and smiled kindly. She **was** beautiful. Her hair which reached below her shoulders was jet black except for her bangs which had shimmering light blonde highlights. Her eyes were deep brown, in them they shown gentleness, amusement and curiosity. And her pouty pink lips were still curved in that smile.

"Thank you."

"Ellone Loire, nice to meet you."

"Rinoa Heartilly."

The women shook hands exchanging pleasantries and then Rinoa looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes. His throat closed. He couldn't say anything.

"Excuse him, his manners are rusty. This is my brother Squall."

"Nice to meet you Squall." She flashed him another one of those smiles and he nodded in return. Why couldn't he speak?

"Apparently he's taken up being a mute." Ellone smiled wickedly at him and both of the women giggled. Squall's temper flared but the only thing he could get out was an agitated, "Whatever."

Rinoa stopped laughing and turned her warm brown eyes to his icy blue ones. She motioned out to the dance floor.

"Do you dance?"

He frowned,

"Not if I can help it."

"Haha, he's such a kidder. Go dance." Ellone elbowed Squall sharply in the ribs and he winced. _First the side of the head now this? He sure would be bruised by the time this was over._

Rinoa looked at him questionably and he figured he should oblige. Just because he was in a bad mood didn't mean she had to take the brunt of it. He hated situations like these. Grudgingly he led her to the dance floor.

He was glad he knew how to ballroom dance.

After turning her in his arms she spoke to him, a strange smile on her lips.

"Let me ask you one question."

He raised an eyebrow to her in response.

"Do you ever smile?"

Squall frowned slightly at her but she smiled broadly at him in return.

"I'll take that as my answer."

_Why was she so smiley?_ Squall asked himself turning Rinoa in his arms again.

"Ok, one more question."

"What?" His answer was somewhat sharp and her smile faltered slightly almost making him feel bad.

"For someone who doesn't like to dance, you can do it well. When'd you learn how to dance?"

"When I was 13."

Rinoa looked expectantly at him as if waiting for him to continue but upon realizing he wasn't going too, spoke again. He practically rolled his eyes, this woman, although pretty talked too much for his own liking.

"You're a man of many words I see." She winked at him and he twirled her again, maybe she'd get the hint that he didn't want to listen to incessant chattering.

When she faced him this time however her smile had been replaced with an uncomfortable expression.

She felt Squall's piercing gaze as her stomach churned again. This wasn't good. She thought this had been over in the bathroom. _Apparently not_. She had been having a pleasant time dancing with her rather unhappy counterpart. And she had made an unspoken promise to make Squall smile. Heck, even a laugh would be good. It would be a challenge, but then she did love challenges. Unfortunately this would have to wait. Her stomach churned again and she felt the urge to gag. What was wrong with her?

"Rinoa, are you ok?"

He looked faintly concerned and he held her waist securely searching her now pale face.

"I need to sit down." _And go to the bathroom now!_

Squall was confused, what was wrong with her? She was just fine a moment-

"Blech!"

And there it was. The music had stopped, people where staring at them, and his tux was covered in vomit.

He knew he should've stayed in his room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thank you for my first reviewers (sniff I feel special!)!**

**Kleyson**

**MoonDragonGurl**

**Leontillybalambgirl**

**Cerulean Crystal**

**And Chibi-san**

**Later! Almostpoeticgrl1 :-P**


	3. The Chowder Woman's a Live Wire!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothin'. Nothing you hear me!

**A/N**: Gosh it took so long to write this chapter! While I was writing this one I was editing the first two so they're a little bit (not a lotta bit) different.

This week I've been having a wonderful mix of writers block and sleepless exhaustion (wonderful combo I know). Well, please R&R!

Anyway, without further ado…

**High Tide Chapter 3: The Chowder Woman's a Live Wire?!**

* * *

****

For once the female journalist had nothing to say. Staring doe eyed at her stunned companion she could only think of saying, _I wonder how the tuna sandwich would've looked. It probably would've tasted so much better coming up. And s_he would never say that aloud. Well, unless she wanted Squall and the crowd around them to smite her. No, she was just going to keep quiet.

Maybe if she pinched herself she would wake up.

Quickly she tried it... Nope, this wasn't a dream. The orchestra had stopped playing music and feeling all eyes upon them Rinoa felt her pale cheeks heat. She normally enjoyed being the center of attention but unfortunately, this wasn't one of those times.

Everyone around was gaping wide eyed at the sight of the man covered in clam chowder and the woman who had spewed it all over his new black tux. She glanced up at Squall. The man seemed frozen in place and although his expression was indecipherable she saw a tiny muscle in his jaw tighten. A camera flashed somewhere to the side of her and she smiled wryly wiping her mouth choking back the sarcastic **s_mile, you're on candid camera_ **remark she was itching to mutter. "Looks like I'll finally make the papers".

If there were ever a moment she wished to disappear, disintegrate or magically combust this was it. She heard a woman behind her hiss "Who is _that_ woman?" And another, "How dare she! Does she know who she defiled? The audacity!" Rinoa closed her eyes swallowing what felt like a large lump inside of her throat. Maybe the crowd would grab pitchforks, wood, and drag her to the stake and yell, "Burn the heathen" for good measure. She willed for escape from the scene, anything to take this spotlight off of her. Unfortunately, her body wouldn't corporate with her brain.

"Come on." Squall grumbled abruptly, grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her out of the ball room. She gasped, having forgotten he had been still standing in front of her.

Her strappy high heels clicked as they walked swiftly down the hallways in silence. She wanted to thank the man and explain that she was beginning to fear for her life out there. Some of those people looked about ready to stone her. Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth her stomach churned dangerously and she stopped walking.

"Uhh…"

The brunette turned sharply to face her and upon seeing her face stepped quickly to her side and cursed under his breath.

"Where's your room?"

His tone suggested a mix of irritation and disgust; she pointed to an elevator,

"I'm in Room 526."

"526?" He blinked and she wondered what importance her room number had to him. Shaking his momentary surprise he continued to haul her down the hallway.

Upon reaching her room she gagged. Her stomach sure was rebelling against her tonight. Opening her small purse she searched almost frantically for her door key finding it not. _Damn_, she thought, _what a crappy predicament, this might make an interesting article. Squall Loire spotted with mystery woman who can not hold her lunch_. Not able to speak, out of fear of spewing again she looked up at Squall at loss for what to do.

That was when she lost her lunch again, this time on his shoes.

"Damnit!" Squall growled ferociously. He shoved his left hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a card key of his own. Sliding in the door right beside hers he shoved it open and dragged her inside. She eyed him curiously and he pointed irritably to the bathroom.

"The bathroom's that way. Go!"

---

How could someone that small expel **that** much vomit? Squall shook his head tossing his soiled clothes into a hamper. He slid a clean white t-shirt over his head as he heard the toilet flush. Well, at least he wouldn't have to go back to the banquet; he had Rinoa to thank for that.

Grabbing a clean towel and a bottle of water he went to see how his chatty companion was fairing. He heard her groan and knocked on the bathroom door before entering.

"Squall…"

Her milky white skin was paler than he'd seen it previously, her cheeks were splotchy and sweat tinged bangs stuck to her forehead. She looked exhausted physically and emotionally. He handed her the towel and water, then kneeled next to her. She sighed,

"I've never felt so horrible in my life. You wouldn't believe I've never had the stomach flu before but I suppose this is how that would feel…"

She laid her flushed cheek on the rim of the toilet seat but made no move to clean herself or drink the water. Squall cleared his throat frowning when her brown eyes met his own.

"You should drink this before you get dehydrated."

Rinoa reached for the bottle as Squall watched her, a placid expression on his face.

"How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Ever since I boarded I think. Why?"

She propped a hand under her chin and looked back at him curiously.

"You're seasick. You've never ridden on a ship before now?"

"No, but--"

"You're seasick. It should wear off in another day or two."

Before Rinoa could answer him again Squall's phone chimed. He flipped it on.

"Leonheart."

The raven haired woman drank some more as she watched him speak. Seasickness huh? That would make since. Why hadn't she thought of that sooner?

After a few seconds of talking Squall's nonchalant expression changed and she saw him visibly stiffen. She couldn't help but wonder who he was speaking too. Surveying the man more closely she noticed his icy blue eyes had visibly darkened and his voice now sounded of liquid steel. _He seems to be having a rough day._

"What do you mean we're down a client?! We lost him too who?"

Running a hand threw his thick coffee brown hair he swallowed as if trying to regain his composure.

"…Whatever. You'd better hope you'll still hold your job by Monday." And with that he roughly snapped shut his phone.

"That was cold." Rinoa commented before he fixed his narrowed eyes at her.

"My affairs are none of your business." He replied curtly, his voice low.

Rinoa paused before speaking again, this time a bit more tersely.

"Just because someone made a mistake doesn't mean you should fire them. Haven't you made mistakes before?"

Great, she sounded just like his mother did. Squall clinched his hands. Now she was nosy too? Hadn't he endured enough from her? Why on earth had he had helped her out of the ball room anyway? _I should've left her while I had the chance. _

"…" He shot her a heated glare as a response but she just stared back defiantly. It was as if her eyes said "I'm not backing down." She frowned turning from the toilet to face him completely,

"You never answered my question. Haven't you made a mistake in your lifetime?"

Her boldness shocked him. He was used to having the power to instill fear and silent respect from all he encountered. Who did she think she was?

At his lack of response she smiled smugly and began to wipe the drying vomit off of her dress with the towel he had given her previously. His jaw clinched. He was not about to let this _woman_ think she had won this.

"Everyone reaps what they sow." He muttered rising from the ground. She rose with him.

"Even if they didn't sow anything bad? You know that some things happen that you can't control. You'd fire someone for that? What if that person has a family they need to support? Are you that inconsiderate? That cold that you won't allow them another chance? Squall, just a second chance… that's not asking too much, is it?"

Why did she care about a situation she wasn't even a part of? Squall frowned as the brown eyed woman glared up at him seeming to get more fired up. Great, he had let a crazed woman inside of his room.

"I don't have to explain the way I oversee a company. Especially not to _you_."

Her cheeks flared bright red and she shoved the towel into his chest roughly,

"You know, you are just like **_him_**! You're a hypocrite! You're a cold, heartless bastard who doesn't give a damn about anyone besides himself."

With that she turned around and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind her. Squall blinked holding the towel in his arms. What just happened there?

"Hyne, that woman's not only a chatter box, she's a damn lunatic."

He shook his head, and began to walk to his bed. _At least she's gone now. Maybe I can finally get sleep_.

"Knock Knock."

_Who the hell could want me now? _

Deciding to ignore the door Squall stretched out on his bed. Hopefully whoever was there would get the hint.

"Knock Knock!" The incessant knocking got louder.

"Knock Knock Knock!"

After a full minute of knocking Squall's resolve had finally wore down.

"Hold on!"

Rising from his bed he approached the door yanking it open fiercely.

It was there, with a scowl on his face and still clinching the towel that Squall found himself face to face with the one person he wanted to see very least at that moment… His father.

---

"Why are you here?" His tone was as cold as ice and he narrowed his eyes at Laguna.

"I wanted to see how the young woman was. You know the one that urm…Tossed her cookies on you? Is she in here?" He poked his head around Squall and searched for Rinoa. Squall shook his head, he was beginning to get irritated from all the stimulation he had had thus far.

"She's not in here."

Laguna blinked looking confused,

"What happened to her? Have you been mean to her? Poor thing, it wasn't her fault she…defiled your tuxedo."

Squall felt his temper increase even more at the mention of Rinoa's vomit,

"…I don't know where she is nor do I care. Now leave me the hell alone." The last part came out a growl and he slammed the door in Laguna's face.

This day couldn't get any worse could it?

---

He was just like her father.

"_You're fired!"_

"_Please father don't fire her!"_

_A stern man with graying black hair wearing military commanding attire stared icily at a teenage girl with raven black hair. The girl's bottom lip trembled,_

"_She's the only person who reminds me of mom! Please she just forgot to--"_

"_I will not tolerate "forgetfulness". If someone happened to forget to pull the alarm when the--" _

"_But this has nothing to do with any of your military stuff, I--"_

_The young Rinoa ran up to the man with tears in her eyes and tried to grasp his arm. He removed her hand from him coldly. _

"_Matron is not your mother Rinoa. She will never be Julia." _

"_People deserve second chances dad, haven't you ever made a mistake in the past?"_

_Rinoa's father paused and she thought she had convinced him to let her nanny keep her job._

"_People reap what they sow. Go to your room Rinoa, Matron will be replaced by tomorrow morning."_

Squall was just like Caraway. Since that moment in her youth she had begun to hate her father. He was just so…

"Rin!"

As Rinoa sat in a deserted hallway footsteps approached her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Rin, are you ok? I heard that you threw up on Squall Loire! Is it true?"

There was no mistaking that voice, although she had expected Selphie to show earlier. She slowly surveyed her friend's appearance. The other woman's hair was slightly awry, and her face was flushed. Rinoa arched an eyebrow,

"Where were **you**? I thought you were in the ball room dancing. Didn't you see what happened with your own eyes?"

At this comment Selphie flushed,

"Ahh…Well, you see…Irvy wanted to show me around the ship and we--"

It took a moment for Selphie's words to finally register. While she was fuming at Squall, Selphie was….with Irvine…? Gawking open mouthed at her friend, Rinoa's voice raised an octave,

"Selphie, we just met him! You just met him! You don't even know where he's been, who he's been with before or should I say who he's been _in_!"

Hyne, she sounded like someone's mother. She needed sleep, she felt too emotionally drained for this.

Selphie flushed darker but she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Rin, I'm an adult. I can do what I want, see who I want, and make out with whoever I want to! You're not my mother, and you're not my caretaker! Don't get on my case because this guy's nice and I like him a lot, unlike you with your _fiancé_."

Rinoa frowned, "Don't bring **him** into this! All I'm saying is that you haven't known him long. We just met him when was it?...Oh yea, today! Selphie, he's a flirt. Anyone can tell he's a playboy and I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Rinoa received a glare. _Just how many of those am I going to get tonight?_ She wondered dryly. Selphie's annoyed voice interrupted her thoughts,

"I was just coming to check on you Rin. I wanted to see if you were alright and I guess you are. Oh, and by the way, Irvine said he wishes that you feel better soon."

And with that she turned around huffily and left back down the hall. Great, she should've at least got the room key before Selphie stormed off. That way she would've at least been able to change clothes.

Rinoa ran her fingers through her soft jet black hair and sighed.

At least she didn't feel nauseated any longer.

"Um…Excuse me Ms.?"

Looking up at the person who had spoken to her, Rinoa was surprised to find herself staring at a middle aged man who looked surprisingly familiar.

Glancing at her soiled dress the elder man smiled and sat down beside her. He extended his hand,

"Laguna Loire."

Taking it Rinoa smiled back.

"Rinoa Heartilly."

If he was a decade younger and had shorter hair he'd almost look completely like Squall she noted. _Squall would look cute if he smiled_ Rinoa thought before mentally smacking herself. How dare she think about that jerk!

"Rinoa, I've been looking all over for you!"

"You have?"

"Yep," He smiled, seemingly proud that he had finally found her. "I wanted to see if you were alright."

She nodded,

"As alright as I can be right now."

There was a slight pause and the man looked down at his lap, Rinoa tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Turning to face her again, Laguna fiddled with his tie apprehension clearly displayed on his features.

"President Loire. I'm not going to bite you if that's what you're worried about…Or puke on you."

Smiling at her slightly again the man nodded,

"Yes, but I wanted to ask if…My son didn't um, he wasn't unpleasant to you in any way was he? And if he was I'd like to apologize--"

"Is he always so cold to people?" She wasn't really talking about herself as much as she was the person she had heard Squall speak to over the phone. He seemed so angry, so heartless.

"I'm so so sorry. Squall, he…Honestly, I don't know why he's the way he is. You know…He hates me."

If this was a time that she wished she had her notepad and tape recorder this was it. Here was the president of Loire Enterprises getting ready have what could be said as a heart to heart with her? It would be the perfect first interview! Rinoa almost considered asking Laguna if she could be excused for a moment and get some writing utensils but she restrained herself. It wouldn't be right. When she explained that she was a reporter and asked the Loire's for interviews then and only then would she get information.

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"Oh, yes, he does. I just can't do anything right. I wish I could do something to make him proud of me. Maybe if I buy him something good for his birthday?"

Rinoa shook her head containing a giggle. Laguna made Squall sound like a child.

"President--"

"Please, call me Laguna."

"Well, Laguna, how old is Squall?"

"Twenty-one."

The raven haired woman paused.

"…Being twenty-one myself I don't think buying him something for his birthday will help lower his resentment for you. Not that he has a right to hate you but, if it was **my** father and he bought me some present expecting to get back in my good graces I'd…I don't think I'd take it well."

Laguna scratched his head and sighed,

"You don't think so?"

"I'm sorry, but I _don't_ think so."

Swallowing, the elder man looked at Rinoa helplessly.

"So what should I do?"

How did she get from sitting alone in the hallway thinking about her estranged relationship with her father to giving parental advice to Laguna Loire, one of the most powerful men on the continent?

"I don't know Laguna. I don't know Squall well enough to tell you."

Not that she cared to know about him anymore….did she? There was just something about the mysterious man that made her want to pick him apart. His ideas, his thoughts, she wanted to know what made him tick…Even though he was a heartless bastard.

"Oh...Well….On a different topic, is there anything I can do for you Rinoa? To apologize for Squall I mean."

Rinoa smiled,

"If anything I should be apologizing to you guys. You know what I did to your son. The public will probably kidnap me and flog me tomorrow. I'm considering wearing a mask or maybe just staying in my room for the next two weeks."

Laguna chuckled and patted her on the shoulder lightly,

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll take care of that! And if you're that worried about getting kidnapped I could loan you one of my bodyguards. I do have to warn you though, they follow you like flies on stink! You wouldn't believe how long it took me to loose them tonight so I could find you!"

Hyne, he wasn't serious was he? This man was the President of Loire Enterprises?!

"Um…No, no Laguna. I'm fine. But, if you really want to do me a big favor…I'm a reporter for the Timber times and I was wondering if I could get an interview with you and your family?"

The goofy smile Laguna had shown was wiped off his face as he stroked his chin with his hand.

"A reporter eh?...Well, I'm busy with press and planning the wedding ceremony with my wife tomorrow but if you want I can let you tag along if you want. Would that be alright?"

_Heck yes it would be!_ Rinoa's mind screamed. She hadn't thought that getting an interview would be this easy. _Maybe I should throw up on important people's sons more often._

"That would be perfect President L--…er, Laguna!"

Laguna clapped his hands together that goofy smile on his face again. Rinoa was amazed at the noticeable difference between he and his son. Even after having known both men for only one day she could tell that they were polar opposites.

_Buzz_!

The woman's phone vibrated and after pointing to her cell and mouthing excuse me to the president she answered. A still annoyed Selphie was on the other line.

"Rin,"

"Selph?"

"Why aren't you in the room?"

"Are you?"

"…Yea. After I left I…I couldn't find Irvy again so I came back to the room."

Rinoa stifled a sarcastic comment about Irvine instead choosing to say,

"I lost my key so I couldn't get in. I've been sitting out in a hallway for a while now."

"Well, I'll leave the door open so you can get in. You're lucky I'm such a nice friend, if it was…."

Rinoa rolled her eyes as Selphie droned on and on,

"Yea, ok, I'll be back to the room in a second."

With that she hung up. She didn't really feel like talking to a mad friend but she was thankful that she could finally get back to her room. Once she was in there she would change and go to sleep. Looking at Laguna she smiled,

"Well, I'd better get to my room. It's getting late."

He nodded,

"Of course. It was nice to meet you Ms. Heartilly. We're starting to make preparations at 3 pm tomorrow so I'll send my daughter to come and get you if that's ok. She'll show you to our private wing to the ship.

_Hyne, there was a **private** wing?!_

"Ok. I'm staying in room 526."

"526? Why that's right by Squall's! Great, he's supposed to come as well tomorrow Ellone will come and get both of you!"

She rose and smiled at the man's excitement. He was such a happy person. It seemed he had forgotten that Squall disliked him for the moment. He held his hand out and shook hers.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My blood sweat and tears went into this!!!!...Well, ok, not really but I did put effort into this chapter!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers: Woven Bamboo Pattern, Shohei, Kleyson, Leontillybalambgirl, chibi-san, ishin shishi, Hououza, Scrappy101, Cerulean Crystal, Hibeki, known as r, and MoonDragonGurl. Thank you guys, see ya next chapter!**

**Coming soon…High Tide chapter 4: Fanning, Tanning and Wedding Planning!**

**-Almostpoeticgrl1 :-P**


	4. Fanning, Tanning and Wedding Planning

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing, I try to make my chapters better and better so I hope you continue to enjoy them.

Also, if any of you readers out there have any ideas for future chapters or what not- don't hesitate to let me know and I'll take your ideas into consideration!

Oh and thanks MoonDragonGurl for your input! It really helped me with the beginning of this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own much and I certainly don't own Final Fantasy, its characters, Bob Dylan's song _Mr. Tambourine Man,_ or the phrase I hijacked from a friend (lol, you'll know who you are and what it is when you see it!).

Well, without further ado…

_**High Tide Chapter 4: Fanning, Tanning and Wedding Planning**_

* * *

That night he got no sleep. 

Squall scowled at the beige ceiling, the slight swaying of the ship lulling him into an irritated insomnia. All he could think about was his crappy day and the woman who had put the icing on top the crappy cake. He couldn't stop thinking about her and the more he thought about her the more infuriated he would become. He thought of her chocolate brown eyes and the way they blazed with defiance toward him. The way her dark tassels rested on her shoulders, and the milky white skin on her cheeks that held a soft pink flush. Groaning irritably the young businessman ran a hand over his face after glancing at his watch. It was 12:00am.

_Maybe if I just lie still I'll fall asleep…_

It was at 12:30 that thoughts began to run through his head.

**12:30am**

_I can't believe I agreed to come onto this cruise…_

**12:45am**

_When we reach a stop I'm getting off and taking the first flight back to Esthar._

**1:00am**

_Damn that woman. She had the nerve to argue with __**me**__? If she worked for me I would've fired her a--_

**1:20am**

_I'm not a coldhearted bastard but you're an annoying bitch._

**2:30am**

_Damn it Laguna! Just damn you!_

**2:40am**

_But, Hyne…her arm was soft. If she wasn't so annoying-…What the hell am I thinking?!_

**3:00am**

_I'm so tired…Why can't I go to sleep?_

**3:10am**

_Why did she smile at me so much?_

_Damn you Ellone for dragging me to that banquet._

**3:25am**

_It's only been 15 minutes?!_

**3:40am**

_Why me?..._

**4:00am**

_Maybe I'll die soon from insomnia._

**5:00am**

_Her black hair was so striking compared to her ivory skin but she looked good. Even if she was a bit pale from heaving, she looked healthy and…Damnit!!!_

**5:30am**

_Maybe I should apologize to her._

**5:32am**

_To hell I'm not! She had no right to be in my personal affairs! It's not her job, we're not married!…_

**5:45am**

_Hyne, is this some kind of karma?_

**5:55am**

_I promise I'll be nicer to Ellone._

**5:57am**

_Zell and Irvine…_

**6:01am**

…_Fine, damnit! ... Laguna too!_

**6:35am**

…_Whatever…_

"Wake up you sack of lazy bones!"

Maybe it was the sudden screech in his ear, the infuriating cheeriness of the person's voice who had done so, or the fact that he had just _finally_ fallen asleep; whatever the reason the man felt a burst of anger, his blood boiling wildly and he practically grabbed the nearest item on the night stand to plunge into the heart of whoever had awoken him.

Instead however, as he sat up tightly clinching his fists he glared at the woman beside his bed.

"Mom gave me an extra key to your room if you're wondering how I got in here."

"What time is it?" He muttered through clinched teeth. Ellone smiled ruffling her brother's dark brown hair.

"If you keep doing that, all your pearly whites are going to vanish. How then will you woo Ms. Heartilly today?"

Rubbing his reddened blue eyes Squall glared more harshly at his sister. _Wow if looks could kill, _she thought removing her hand from his head least he snap it off.

"Who the hell is Ms. Heartilly?" He growled as he stood from the small cot cracking his back and walking to his baggage. No use for him to stay in bed.

Ellone followed the grumpy man with her eyes and plopped down on his bed. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and then glanced at her pale arm. "My, don't I need a tan?" She mumbled distractedly. Looking back at Squall, who had now found a crisp white button up shirt she rolled her eyes, "Remember Rinoa? Rinoa Heartilly? She just upchucked on you yesterday. I didn't think you'd let that go so easily baby brother. I believe someone's going senile at twenty."

She smiled at the rise she expected to get from him but instead of shooting her his characteristic death glare or smirk he just ignored her, finding a pair of dark blue jeans to wear along with his shirt. Not to be deterred she tried again.

"Dad ran into that woman Rinoa last night and invited her along with us today while he and mom continue to plan the wedding."

"What?!" The man had dropped his clothes and turned his eyes upon his sister. She smirked at him.

"Yep, she's a reporter and I think dad is making you chauffeur her around today because you acted so rude to her last night…or so I heard." She giggled under her breath as Squall shot her a particularly impolite hand gesture.

"Whatever." He had regained his composure and picked up his clothes brushing them off before he laid them on his bed.

Ellone stood up and moved toward the door pausing as she reached it, "Mom told me to tell you that you need to pick up Rinoa and meet us in the lobby in a half hour. They had a spur of the moment press call. Anyway, you know Mom, what she says is law so you'd better bring Ms. Heartilly. See you then." Shooting him another smile she walked out of the door closing it behind her and leaving Squall to brood by his lonesome.

"Great…"

* * *

As she lay listening to Selphie's rhythmic snoring thoughts ran through Rinoa's head. 

_How do I begin to crack Sir Frowns a lot? I mean a little smiling never hurt anyone, and with those gorgeous eyes of his he could really- _

Sighing she eased her chocolate brown eyes closed and placed her hands behind her head.

It was 8 in the morning and an hour earlier she had gone down to get herself some breakfast. Now she was just waiting for Ellone to come pick her up from her room.

"Knock Knock."

Speak of the devil. Rinoa smiled as she proceeded to roll off her bed grab a small notepad and pen slide them delicately in the pockets of her short jean skirt. Today she had her shoulder length black hair tied off of her face in a pony tail and before she answered the door she checked her appearance.

"…Whatever…" She said giggling quietly at her imitation of Squall after she tucked a rogue strand of hair from her bangs behind her ear. As she heard knocking at her door again she murmured an "I'm coming." and began humming _Mr. Tambourine Man_ still careful not to wake her snoring counterpart.

After checking her pockets for her card key she opened the door surprised to find herself face to face with Squall Loire.

Today he was wearing what looked like a freshly ironed white long sleeved button up shirt and some dark blue jeans. It almost seemed as if in some twisted reality he was taking her out on a date. But, nope, he looked far too irritable for that as he ran a hand through his thick hair. That had been an ironic thought.

"Ready?" Was the only word he grumbled and she noted he looked completely exhausted.

_Well aren't we the picture of radiance this morning? _Rinoa stifled her comment before she gave herself a first class ticket to Mr. Loire's bad side before the afternoon. Hyne watch her, she was going to get him to like her even if she didn't necessarily like him. Unfortunately she had no idea what to say to him to start the process.

"Um, Laguna said your sister was going to get me."

_Wow, Rin that was a sad excuse for a hello_ she thought mentally smacking herself.

Squall blinked clinching his jaw. _Ellone…I can't believe this…_He thought aggravated, realizing his sister had most likely tricked him into to picking up the woman before him. She saw a tiny muscle twitch and wondered if he was going to pop a vessel.

"Are you ok?"

Coming out of thoughts of what he would like to do to his sister he focused back on Rinoa who was peering up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Let's go."

He startled her with his abruptness but she followed him down the hallway of the ship stopping only to close her door.

"You know you can slow down right?" She jested as he came to a stop a couple of feet in front of her. Walking quickly to his side Rinoa shot him a grin, "I didn't know you liked to exercise at 8 in the morning. I figured you were more of an evening jog type of guy."

The man beside her answered with a grunt and she sighed inwardly. If the whole day was going to be like this it was going to be as easy for her to get information out of him as it would be talking to a wall. She tried a different approach.

"So how was your sleep Squall?"

"Fine."

Looking at the group waiting for the elevator the man grumbled and proceeded to the stairs.

As Rinoa continued to follow him he left her with her own thoughts.

_Hyne, he won't even look at me! Damn…Well, this is for the paper…If Timber Times can get an interview with the elusive Squall Loire we'll shoot to the top! Ok…maybe if I…Urg, I don't want to...Ok, swallow your pride Rinoa! _

As they began to descend the first flight of stairs to come to the lobby Rinoa paused looking upwards. _Hyne help me._

Squall stopped noticing his counterparts light footsteps weren't following his anymore. He turned. She was staring at the ceiling fidgeting with a necklace she had round her neck and as she sighed he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _What now? _

_Ok, it's now or never. _The woman told herself before she looked at Squall meeting his icy blue orbs._ At least she had his attention now._

"…I'm sorry about last night. I didn't have the right too--"

"No you didn't." Squall cut her off flatly. However once she had apologized he looked reasonably less irritated than he had been previously. Rinoa took this as a good sign as she continued.

"Can we uh, start over? You know maybe give the other a fresh chance?"

The response she got was a shrug from Squall as he motioned for her to follow him again.

"So, you're a reporter?"

Rinoa visibly brightened as the man spoke. He was trying to make idle conversation! _Score!_

"Yea, with Timber Times, I hope you don't get the wrong idea from me I just-"

"I hate reporters…"

_Ok, back to square one_

Squall stopped at the final flight of stairs and glanced at Rinoa. "I don't give interviews."

"Oh, don't I know…" Muttered the woman under her breath, he was beginning to irritate her as much as he intrigued her. She cleared her throat,

"The world doesn't revolve around you Squall Loire, for your information I wanted to interview your father. Besides, why would I want to interview someone who only answers in one word sentences anyway? You honestly think that would sell? Oh, yea, Squall is reported to have muttered an "I hate reporters" and grunted unintelligible syllables under his breath. Wow, I'm going to be making a lot from that article!"

"Whatever." Squall shrugged seemingly oblivious too her falsehood; hell, she would've fooled her mother with that! She hadn't aced drama in college for nothing.

They walked in silence as they reached the last set of stairs. Rinoa barely had time to step down the first one before she noticed someone with blonde hair was running up the stairs straight towards her.

"Umff!"

Clamping her eyes shut to lessen the pain of the impact of the stairs she felt strong arms pull her as she fell backwards. Opening her eyes she stared into white material. What had just happened there?

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry Rinoa! I didn't mean to bump into ya, I was just looking for- Squall! Hey, I was just looking for you!"

"What do you want Zell?"

Backing away from the soft white material she noticed she was protectively encased in Squall's arms. She could feel the muscles ripple through his arms as he removed them from her. He took a step back from her and glared at Zell who was rocking on the balls of his feet, a hand on his head embarrassed.

Zell took another look at Rinoa. She smiled kindly at him, "It's ok, this guy caught my fall." She motioned to the Loire and Zell smiled back at her before turning his head back to Squall.

"Your pop sent me up to see if you two were ready. They said they've been waiting in the lobby for a while now."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Well, run back to him and when you get to him tell him-"

"Thanks Zell, I suppose it's my fault not Squall's though, I was just talking his ear off!"

She had cut Squall off before he could finish what she supposed wasn't going to be a pleasant sentence and with another smile at Zell she grabbed her counterparts arm and pulled it toward the lobby. "Can't keep them waiting any longer can we." She spoke over her shoulder as she hauled the cranky brunette away from his friend.

"Hyne, what Cactaur stuck its needles up your ass this morning?" She asked incredulously, "I thought Zell was your friend."

Squall frowned; here she was poking into his business _again_. A whole day with her would drive him crazy. All he wanted to do was get some rest.

Instead he turned to the pesky woman, "How do you know Zell?" He asked walking toward the figures of his family.

"Selphie and I met him yesterday when we were boarding. He and Irvine told us they knew you."

Great she knew Irvine too? And Selphie must be the name of that loud mouthed woman staying with her next door. Wonderful…

Before Squall could reply with his usual grunt or grumble they had approached his family. Ellone smiled brightly at the two of them and he shot daggers at her with his eyes.

"You must be Rinoa. I'm Raine, Squall's mother." Rinoa smiled as she shook hands with a middle aged woman with beautiful hazel eyes. She looked friendly and the raven haired woman immediately took a liking to her.

"It's nice to meet you. And I want to thank you two for letting me bud in today with your plans."

"Oh believe us you're a welcome intrusion!" Laguna grinned brightly at her before his wife nudged him in the ribs.

"What my dad mean's is you're not an intrusion at all, we're glad to have you with us." Ellone said noticing her mother. She stepped forward and gave Rinoa a hug. "Besides it's nice to see you again. Are you feeling better today?"

Rinoa felt the Loire's eyes upon her and felt her cheeks flush slightly embarrassed. There was a small silence.

"She's fine, it was just sea sickness." She heard Squall answer for her and glanced at him curiously, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could Laguna spoke brightly for the second time.

"Well, now, let's go, first we've got to go to the private wing to choose the table cloths for the dinner of the wedding! We need to meet with the…uh, cloth people."

Squall and Ellone groaned. "Dad, you didn't do that before we came?!"

"Well since the weddings in a week and a half we figured we'd do it on board." The older Loire shrugged and his wife turned her attention to her son and daughter.

"Why don't you two take Rinoa and have some fun. There's a lot going on on board I made sure of that. Besides Elle, didn't you want to tan? It's a perfect day outside, you three should go and meet with us later."

"But, I thought Rinoa wanted an interview?"

Raine answered before Rinoa could.

"Laguna, dear, I can almost guarantee this young woman does not want to tag around while we decide on table cloth for the wedding. Besides the press will be swamping us. We can chat later and give her a personal interview."

Raine smiled at the reporter, Ellone smiled at her mother, Squall glared at the ground and Rinoa felt like laughing at her sheer luck and Squall's current facial expression.

It was obvious that he abhorred his father but seemingly had a soft spot for his mother even if he didn't want to listen to her. It showed in everything from his body language to the way he spoke to her. _Aww, Squall's a mama's boy._

"Mother, I'll go with you and Laguna. Rinoa and Ellone can-"

"Nonsense Squall, you need to have fun."

Squall looked at his mother with pleading eyes however, his mother just smiled at him shaking her head. Rinoa, smiled,

"Come on Squall, you know you want a tan, perhaps a Pina Colada? Besides don't you want to go swimming? I challenge you to a game of water volleyball." She shot him a wink and a grin and he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course we are son! Go, have fun! We'll see you later!" Obviously Laguna was oblivious to the fact that Squall didn't want to go with the girls. Ignoring his father Squall shot another pleading look to his mother. She waved at him.

"We'll see you three later," She smiled at Rinoa again before hugging Ellone and Squall. Kissing him on the cheek she whispered, "Let yourself have fun son."

Rubbing his temples as his parents walked away Squall groaned under his breath.

"Come on Squall, let's get you changed into some trunks!" Ellone grinned snickering at her brother's discomfort. "And wait, before you say you don't have any I took the liberty to buy you some. You're welcome!"

Rinoa found herself giggling as she watched the man and his sister interact. He was so damn agitated and awkward it was cute! Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"I'll meet you two at the first pool on the left in ten minutes ok? I've got to change."

With a wave from Ellone and a scowl from Squall she returned back to her room to change into her swimming suit.

* * *

"So, Rinoa is looking very pretty today, don't you think so brother?" 

Squall and his sister were sitting in there bathing suits on lawn chairs. _It_ _sure is a sunny day out today_ Squall thought as he adjusted his new sunglasses.

"…You know, I don't think she'd welcome your advances Ell. Doesn't seem to be that kind of girl." He smirked as she smacked him on the arm.

"I'll just ignore that… Hey, isn't that her? In the blue bikini?"

Squall turned in the direction his sister was pointing. Good Hyne, she looked…Squall felt his mouth go dry as his eyes found the black haired journalist. She still had her hair tied back but now she was wearing a bright blue bikini and it fit her in all the right places. He noticed her getting many looks from men around the deck as she walked closer to them, her necklace highlighting her well formed cleavage. "Hyne…" Squall breathed as his eyes trailed down the woman's body to her toned stomach.

"Hey, you two! Sorry that took me so long. Selphie woke up and wouldn't let me go."

"No prob, Squall and I were just talking."

Tossing a smile at the siblings Rinoa took a moment to survey Squall. He sure looked good. His muscular arms were folded across his strong chest which held a sprinkle of brown hair and some freckles. His abs were…Hyne, he could probably compete with Adonis. Squall Loire sure was an amazing specimen of the male race to behold. She fanned herself with her hand for more than one reason.

"It sure is hot out here! We should get in the pool." Rinoa motioned to the pool a couple of feet behind her and Ellone nodded.

"You and Squall get in. Don't you have a game of volleyball to attend too? Me, I'm going to lay out here and take full advantage of this sun."

"Don't burn." Squall muttered sarcastically under his breath but didn't move to join Rinoa.

The woman nodded to Ellone and turned her attention to Squall once again. She placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you want to tan too?"

Ellone giggled and Rinoa smiled at Squall who merely arched an eyebrow.

"Come on Squall, go."

After a couple of minutes of both women struggling to pull him out of his chair he surrendered and got up.

"Hyne, you sure are heavy." Rinoa panted. The man just grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the pool. Upon reaching his destination he pushed her in eliciting a shriek from her.

"What the?!"

"Cooler?" He asked as she blinked water out of her eyes. Sputtering she splashed some water at him.

"That was low you big meanie!"

Squall shrugged, "You said it was hot."

Rinoa grinned at him before folding her arms, "Whatever… Meanie."

"Hey Squall, you shouldn't let Rinoa swim all alone." This was all Squall heard before water encompassed his own senses. He resurfaced, shook the water out of his hair and glared at Ellone for she had just pushed him into the pool. Rinoa was shaking with laughter beside him.

"You deserved it!" Ellone shouted over her shoulder as she retreated again to her chair.

"…"

"Oh, come on Squall, don't pout." Rinoa said with more than a hint of laughter in her voice as she waded closer to him.

"…You two are annoying." Was his only reply but too his surprise she smirked at him

"Well, for your information I think you're annoying too." She said all of this with a pleasant smile on her face and the man blinked at her. "Yep, you heard me correctly Squall. I Rinoa Heartilly, think you are an annoying, uptight bas--"

She never got to finish her sentence however because Squall dunked her under the water. Coming up again she wrapped her arms around his neck causing a strange sensation to trickle through the man's body and pushed him under the water as well.

She stuck her tongue out at him as they both resurfaced and he rolled his eyes. "Act your age."

"Only if you loosen up." She replied happily.

_Why was she having so much fun_ he wondered curiously? No woman, minus his sister, had played around with him before.

Typically he either intimidated women or caused them to run off as a response to his coldness; in fact he was fine by that. But however cold he was to her, however rude, Rinoa kept talking to him, kept joking with him. What was up with this woman? Heck, and Hyne smack him, she was even tolerable at the moment.

"Let's play volleyball." She pointed to a net with people surrounding it playing with a vibrant orange ball.

Before he could voice his response she proceeded to drag him toward the people with strength he swore she hadn't had before.

"Can we join you guys?" She called to the man getting ready to serve the ball. He looked at her and smiled, he looked in his late twenty's, bald and a dark blonde goatee.

"Only if you're on my team babe." He winked at her and she giggled.

"Come on Squall, you're on that team." She pointed to a group of men and women opposite the bald man. "And good luck." She winked at him before swimming off too her team. All the men in the vicinity ogled her as she slightly adjusted her bikini top and put on her game face. The bald man grinned at her,

"Watch this serve beautiful."

Squall rolled his eyes as he positioned himself toward the front of the net. Give that man a cowboy hat and an accent and he'd be just like Irvine.

The man hit the ball and the game was underway.

* * *

An hour later Rinoa had delivered the winning point for her team and the men hoisted her on there shoulders cheering wildly. 

"Let me buy you a drink." The bald man asked her after the men set her down.

Rinoa smiled but shook her head, "I'm sorry, maybe another time. It was really fun playing with you guys."

The man frowned as Squall approached Rinoa backing off slightly. "Are you ready?"

Rinoa nodded waving to her former team and saying goodbye to the dissapointed man again.

After they were out of the water Rinoa turned to Squall. "You were good out there."

"Apparently not good enough."

Laughing the woman nodded, "Nope, guess not."

They walked toward Ellone and Rinoa spoke again.

"That was fun eh?"

She was answered with a shrug and shook her head as Ellone greeted them with a wave and two towels.

"Have fun?"

"Your ever silent brother just shrugged when I asked him but I'm pretty sure he did." Rinoa answered grinning. She glanced at Squall whose mouth formed a straight line; oh she knew what was coming next.

"…Whatever." Squall and Rinoa said at the same time. This caused Ellone to giggle and Squall just shook his head.

"While you two were playing over there Mom and Dad came by and noticed you were busy so they told me that when you were done to meet them in their room. Then we can give you that interview Rinoa. I keep forgetting you're one of the press; the _enemy_."

Rinoa smiled as Ellone rose from her seat.

"I'm not the average reporter."

Squall nodded in agreement and Rinoa nudged him, "If you've got something to say…"

"Do you ever stop talking?" He replied.

Rinoa just laughed and continued beside him as the trio began walking to his parent's room.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd like to thank:**

**-RAINBOWLUFF**

**tidusXyuna637**

**raindropsX**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**

**Hououza**

**Kun'aii**

**chibi-san**

**Cerulean Crystal**

**MoonDragonGurl**

**Leontilly**

**known as r**

**&**

**Scrappy101**

**For reviewing the last chapter! You're all a big encouragement, thank you!**

**And those who have added me to their favorites! Sniff Sniff, I feel so special (blows nose on nearest item).**

**Until next chapter…Look for it!**

**Chapter five: Great Hyne, it's just you, me and…Cactaurs?!**

**-Almostpoeticgrl1 :-P**


End file.
